Suite Precure: Return of Cure Harmony
by Cure Leo AKA AshK1980
Summary: Full Summary in Episode 01, what if there was a fifth Suite Precure and she also happened to be the festival maiden from Shamouti Island? What if in fact she was Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse's long lost older sister, and Siren/Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat's Best Friend. What would happen. Please read to find out and Fave and Review if you wish to. Episode 01 Posted! Rated T to be Safe! Enjoy!


_**Suite Precure: Return of Cure Harmony**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance**_

_**Pairings:**_ Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody X Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm, Siren/Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat X Fleura Melody Shirabe(Fleura Melody Shirabe is Melody/Fleura the Festival Maiden from Pokemon the Movie 2000: The Power of One)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon or Suite Precure or any of their related elements whatsoever, I am only writing this story as a tribute to two great Anime Series Pokemon and Pretty Cure.

**_Summary:_** What if there was a fifth Suite Precure? What if one of the current Suite Precures had an older sister? Fleura Melody Shirabe was sent off to Boarding School on Shamouti Island in the Orange Islands at the age of 11. Now she has graduating and is heading home for a celebration. Cures from other Series besides Suite will appear, but not until later. Everything in Kanon Town is peacful until one fateful day when a new enemy shows its face and is using monsters from other Precure Franchises besides Suite and improving upon them. Will the five Suite Cures be able to stop this new menace or will they be throughly destroyed. Find out in my first ever Pokemon/Suite Precure Crossover story: _**Suite Precure: Return of Cure Harmony**_!

_**Ages:**_ Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody, Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm, Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat: 17 Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse: 13, Fleura Melody Shirabe/Cure Harmony: 18

_**Episode 01: The Return of Fleura!**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Kanon Town, an young lady with Brunette hair and blues eyes wearing a Pink Tank Top over a Black Camisole, blue skinny jeans, and pink tennis shoes with pink calf length socks was heading toward a place she knows very well with an orange purse swung diagonally across her chest from her right shoulder to her left hip. On her left hip was a case that held a musical instrument in it, an Ocarina. Hovering on either side of her were two crystal fairy-like creatures. A light orange one and an aqua one. These were two of the ten(eleven including the Crescendo Tone) Fairy Tones. The light orange one was named Tiry, while the Aqua one was named Shary. The young lady's hair was waist-length and held into two low pigtails. She had a white cap on and a pair of pink sunglasses on.

"I'm finally home after seven long years! It's good to be back!" Fleura said to her two Fairy Tones as she made her way toward the music hall. She couldn't wait to see her little sister and best friend again.

It took about a half an hour, but Fleura made it home and knocked on the door, and a mid-lengt dark purple-haired girl with golden eyes and an infectious smile opened the door in front of her. The young lady wore a yellow/golden scrunchie, which tied her hair in a side ponytail on the left side while letting the rest of it down. She also wore a long-sleeved light purple shirt with a pattern of pink hearts on the front over a long-sleeved white shirt, a short black waistcoat with a pattern of pink hearts on the left, a short pink heart-shaped pendant, black bracelets on each wrist, a lavender ruffled skirt with a black belt, black stockings and short sand-colored boots. This young lady was none other than Ellen Kurokawa.

"Hi can I help you?" Ellen asked of the young lady in front of her who looked familiar to her, "yes, my name is Fleura Shirabe and I just graduated from a far away boarding school on Shamouti Island. Is either Otokichi or Ako Shirabe Siren or Hummy home?"

"I'm Ellen Kurokawa, Mr. Shirabe and Ako are out running some errands, but you can come in if you want to." Ellen said to girl that looked familiar to her, then continued, "my name is Ellen Kurokawa by the way. Or you may remember me as Siren. Also Hummy is running errands as well with Hibiki and Kanade."

"Nice to meet..." Fleura said as she realized who she was talking to and glomped her sending her to the ground, "Siren-Chan! Siren-Chan! So glad to see you again after so long, and you're in your human form! I can't believe it's really you! Do you remember me?"

Ellen was overcome by the happiness of the girl that is now on top of her. She takes her sunglasses off and sets them off to the side and looks into her eyes. The longer she looks into her blue eyes, the more familiar the girl seems. After she is done looking into her eyes, she squeals and hugs her, "Fleur-Chan! Wow you look great,oh and by the way I haven't been able to switch to my Fairy form in three years. You missed a lot while you were at the boarding school. As you know, I was controlled by an evil entity known as Noise for quite sometime starting at age ten. I vanished and took the Melody of Happiness from the king and queen and vanished along with your father King Mephisto."

"Yes, I realize that," Fleura said as she looked into the golden eyes of her best friend,"in fact, that was the reason I became a Pretty Cure to find and heal you, but before you went on a rampage as a servant of Noise, I was accepted into the Boarding school I just graduated from."

"So did you just go to school and do nothing else Fleur-Chan?" Ellen asked as she pushed on Fleura's shoulders, "could you please get up so I can stand? Oh and by the way, I prefer to be called Ellen in this form."

"Who are Hibiki and Kanade?" Fleura asked as she got up so the dark purple haired girl could stand, "are they new Suite Cures?"

"Yes they are," Ellen said as she got up, "wait a minute how do you know about the Suite Cures?"

"Did you forget already Ellen-Chan?" Fleura asked of her friend, "I told you I was a Pretty Cure, and you and Papa getting captured were the reasons that I became one along with Ako-Chan, by the way, how is she doing?"

"You mean your sister?" Ellen asked of the girl in front of her, "she's just fine and so his Hummy, and yes Hibiki and Kanade are Suite Cures, they are newer than you and Ako are, however when Noise and the Trio De Minor, the brainwashed versions of the Major Trio, were trying to use Hummy for their evil plot, I snapped and wanted to protect Hummy so I became a Pretty Cure as well. Hibiki and Kanade are Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm, and I'm Cure Beat. Believe me Hummy and Ako will be very glad to see you."

"I will be very glad to see them as well!" Fleura exclaimed happily as she gave Ellen a great big hug and smiled, "so when will I meet the new cures and when will Hummy and Ako be back with Grandfather?"

"They should be back in about a half an hour," Ellen said to her friend, "by the way, we have a room for you, but no clothes in it, I'm guessing you've got some clothes of your own that will get you started. There is even an orange canopy bed for you. I know you like the color orange. So what is your Cure Name? I could give you a tour if you want me too, I'm guessing it's been a while since you've been here."

Fleura nods and happily releases Ellen from the hug, "lead the way my friend."

Ellen nods and gives Fleura a tour of the melody hall. Fleura then realizes she forgot to tell her friend her Cure Name. "By the way, my name is Cure Harmony. I modeled my outfit after what I thought you would look like as Precure."

"Really Fleur-Chan?" Ellen asked of her long lost best friend, "why did you do that?"

"Because I was hoping that someday you would come to your senses and become a Precure," Fleura said to her friend as she hugged her again.

* * *

For the next hour or so, Ellen gave Fleura the grand tour and directed her to her room. Once Fleura was inside, she set her bag down and thanked Ellen for the tour. The two best friends then headed toward the living room only to be greeted by four people and one kitten. Fleura couldn't believe it, it was Hummy and Ako along with the two new ones. She immediately picked up Ako and hugged her tight, "Ako-Chan you have grown so much! Hummy, it's great to see you again!"

"Onee-chan!" Ako exclaimed happily as she cuddled with her sister, "it's great to see you!"

Fleura nodded and gave Ako a noogie and gently set her down, she then gently picked up Hummy and held her close and cuddled her, "Hummy, you are still as soft and fluffy as I remember."

"Yappa!" Hummy exclaimed happily with a Nya and a purr, "I am so Nya Happy that you finally came back."

"I'm happy to be back Hummy-Chan," Fleura then handed Hummy to Ellen and greeted her Grandfather with a hug, "hey Grandfather, how are you?"

"I am very good Fleur-Chan," Otokichi said happily as he hugged his oldest Granddaughter, "your parents are going to be glad to see you."

"I will be glad to see them," Fleura said to her Grandfather as she broke the hug and directed her attention toward Hibiki and Kanade, "so you must be Hibiki and Kanade, Ellen-Chan has told me a lot about you, my name is Fleura Shirabe, I'm..."

Fleura was immediately cut off by Hibiki who smiled at her, "Ako-Chan told us all about you, so is it true that you are a Suite Cure like we are?"

Fleura nodded and held up her Ocarina and waved her hand over it turning it into her Cure Module and showing it to them, she then pointed to her Fairy Tones first to the light orange one and next to the aqua one, "these are my Fairy Tones, Tiry and Shary respectively. It's very nice to meet you Hibiki and Kanade."

"Nice to meet you too!" Hibiki and Kanade harmonized.

Fleura giggled at the harmonization of the two and looked toward Ako and Ellen for an exclamation, she then addressed her grandfather. "Grandfather, could you leave the girls and me alone for a while. I have so much to catch up on with Ellen and Ako, and I want to get to know Hibiki and Kanade better."

"As you wish my dear Granddaughter," Otokichi said as he left the room Hummy was about to leave with Otokichi when Fleura held her close again.

"Hummy-Chan, you get to stay with us," Fleura said happily as she stroked hummy between the ears earning a purr, "I wanna no what you have been up to over the past three years since you found Hibiki and Kanade."

"How did you know I found them?" Hummy asked curiously, "Did I miss something? Nya?"

Fleura giggled and smiled and scratched Hummy behind the ears and addressed the little cat, "do you honestly think Mama didn't keep me up to date on what was going on here while I was away at Boarding School?"

"Nya?" Hummy asked confused, "what do you mean, all the drama with Noise was here in Kanon."

Fleura just shook her head no, "that's not true at all. Apparently, the same maniac that wanted possession of the three birds and Lugia, which I will go into more detail about later, didn't change his ways after someone by the name of Ash Ketchum stopped him from achieving world domination.

Ako, Ellen, Hibiki, Hummy, and Kanade were taken aback by Fleura's admission, she had been fighting Noise when they were fighting Noise? Wow, this caused Ako to speak up, "You mean to tell me that you were fighting Negatones at the same time we were?"

Ellen having taken in this realization nodded, that's exactly something she could see Fleura doing, she then spoke up as well, "so what did you do with the notes when you purified them? Did Tiry and Shary collect them as well?"

"Yes we did, Titi," Tiry said to the blue Suite Cure, then continued, "we sent them to Queen Aphrodite and she hid them, that's why it seemed like all the notes were taken when Trio De Minor ambushed Dory and the others Titi."

Shary continued where Tiry left off, "so the notes we collected were safe and sound and hidden some place safe in Major Land, shasha."

Hibiki and Kanade were just as taken aback as Ako, Ellen, and Hummy were as Hibiki, "is all this true Fleura-San?"

"Hard to believe someone else was fighting Negatones at the same time we were," Kanade said with a smile then continued, "if you don't mind me asking Fleura-San what was this maniacs name and what did he want with this Ash Ketchum person you're talking about?"

"I don't mind you asking at all Kanade, he wanted revenge on Ash. As for his name, it was Lawrence III also dubbed the Collector, but since he never was able to get Ash Ketchum(1) back, he fell into darkness and was taken over by Noise and wanted to collect the notes as well. Since I was the only one that was capable of fighting the Negatones, I'm the one that purified the notes and collected them. I also sent them back to Mama in Major Land."

Hibiki and Kanade smiled at Fleura's story, Kanade then had an idea and pulled out a box of twenty cupcakes and offered Fleura one, "I wanna be your friend and so does Hibiki, please accept this cupcake as a token of our hopefully strong budding friendship." Kanade then handed Fleura the cupcake and the newly returned Suite Cure smiled, unwrapped it and took a bite, "Wow! This cupcake is delicious! I would like it very much if all of us became friends!"

Hibiki and Kanade nodded happily as the four, now five Suite Precure put their hands in and shouted, "Suite Suite Pretty Cure! Let's keep the love of Music alive!"

Fleura just giggled and nodded happily, once again much happier then she was. Being Reunited with Ako, Ellen, and Hummy is just what she wished for, but now she had two more good friends in her circle, Hibiki Hojo and Kanade Minamino! What new adventures await the reunited Suite Pretty Cure? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Having heard of other Cures around Japan and the world, Fleura announces that she wants to meet the other Cures. The group heads over to Pikarigaoka to meet one of the Newest Precure Teams, Happiness Charge Precure. However danger awaits the Suite Cures as not only a stray Negatone appears, but also a stray Saiark who are working in perfect sync with each other. The only way for the Suite Cures and Happiness Charge Cures to defeat them is for both Cure Teams to work together to battle and defeat the Negatone and Saiark.

_**Next Time on Suite Precure: Return of Cure Harmony**__** \- Episode 02: To Pikarigaoka We Go! Enter Happiness Charge!**_

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) This is the only chapter that the events in Pokemon the Movie 2000: The Power of One will be mentioned, however I am still putting this in the Crossover Section because of it being Pretty Cure and Pokemon. Lugia will be used a lot in this Fanfic so it has to go in the Crossover Section!


End file.
